Some Assembly Required
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Logan and Remy have been together for a while now, especially after Rogue decided she was done with him and Logan decided he was going to snatch him up while the getting was good. Now remy feels nice and safe in his new leather collar and fur lined cuffs


Rating: R  
Pairing: Logan/Remy  
Warning: BDSM spaking and the like, be warned  
Summary: Logan and Remy have been together for a while now, especially after Rogue decided she was done with him and Logan decided he was going to snatch him up while the getting was good. Now with the relationship they have Remy feels nice and safe in his new leather collar and fur lined cuffs Winks

Some Assembly Required

He was so close, just a few more feet and he'd be home free. The sight of the back door into the mansion was a welcomed vision as Remy LeBeau stood behind a tree in the back yard. Just a few more feet and Logan would owe him a night out.

It had been that morning that they had made the bet; they had been lovers now for a few weeks and still running hot. While Logan would usually top, and never doubt Remy loved the exquisite torturous things Logan did to him, it was about time he got to top Logan and show the older Canadian exactly what he could do with his 'big mouth' as it had been called many times.

If only he could keep from getting caught all day by Logan and make it back into the mansion without detection Logan would have to submit to what ever delicious torture he could think of. Easier said than done, as always, as the husky Canadian had enhanced senses and animal abilities that would put a puma to shame.

However being a thief really came in handy in more ways than one, being able to move in the darkness silently, even with the trench coat around his shoulders.

Scanning the area with not only his eyes but his empathy as well he searched for his sometimes feral lover to see if he were too close for comfort. What he sensed made him sigh in relief, he felt Logan talking with someone, most likely Scott by the feel of the annoyance coming off of the other person Logan was with, and probably wouldn't notice the red eyed thief sneaking his way into the mansion.

Carefully sliding around the tree so he could make a mad dash for the back door if need be, he peaked around the edge of the tree to see exactly where Logan was when he came face to face with a toothy, enlarged k-nine studded grin. He fell back with a yelp and looked up at Logan who had silently snuck up on his young thief while he wasn't watching.

"Where ya going pet?" Logan asked, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Uh… I was jus… headin back to de Boat House is all, boss." He was crawling backwards as Logan continued to advance on him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He stopped right between Remy's legs and then the moment that the lanky thief jumped to dash away he pounced right on his back. "Gotcha Cajun, this game is over."

Laughing, Remy squirmed under Logan's weight. "Merde, sil vous plait! Oncle oncle!!"

Hearing that caused an appreciative rumble to vibrate from Logan's chest. Remy lifted his chin in submission and Logan leaned over to indulge his pet and bit, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a pleasant set of teeth marks. Remy let out a soft whimper, knowing he had lost their bet, but wondering what pleasantries his boss had in store for him.

He was brought out of his musings when Logan rose up off of him and held a hand out to his boy. Remy took it but as he stood Logan lifted the sleeve of his trench to make sure the small bracelet Logan had given him at one time was still there. Seeing it still strapped to Remy's wrist with the little tag dangling down, he nodded. "C'mon pet, you have lessons today."

Remy obediently lowered his eyes. "Yes, maitre." He followed behind Logan as he led the tall thief into the mansion and up the stairs. His body thrummed with anticipation of what his master had in store for him. Usually they stayed in to play, but there had been those few times when Logan indulged their wild side and took them out to one of the many S&M clubs you could find in New York.

Remy came to a stop and sunk to his knees once they were inside the room. Logan smiled; he supposed some of Remy's lessons were sinking in finally. The boy had been smacked in the back of the head or paddled enough to know what was expected. Logan went to the closet and pulled some things out. Remy was very curious what was going on, but knew better than to sneak a peek. But then… maybe he'd enjoy the exquisite punishment Logan would bestow on him if he were to break discipline.

He didn't get a chance to contemplate on his choice when Logan's voice rumbled to him. "We're going out, you know what I expect pet. I'm going to hand you things and you are to put them on without question, is that any way unclear?"

With a shake of his head Remy waited to see what his master had in store. The first thing thrust into his line of vision was a set of clothes, very nice clothes. He took them instantly. First was the tight leather pants and when he went to zip them up Logan told him to leave them like that. Without hesitation Remy moved on to the white tank top and then the silver cashmere shirt buttoned up over that. Ever since they had become lovers Logan would not settle for anything less than nice clothes on his boy. He wanted Remy to dress up for him so that Logan could show his beautiful creature off.

Next came a delicate silver necklace with a kanji symbol Logan told him meant 'pet'. Going back to his knees Logan set about digging though the box Remy knew housed the many toys they brought into their play. The first thing dropped down to the floor next to him was the adjustable cock ring. He picked it up obediently and put it on, tightening it to the right pressure; he knew that now it was on the only one that would be allowed to take it off was his master. The harness and butt plug that went with it landed with a soft thud next to him.

Remy picked it up and stopped hearing his master address him. "I want to watch you prepare yerself pet, watch as you push that thing home and strap it in, knowing only I am allowed to remove it."

Remy shivered in anticipation and caught the bottle of lube when it was thrown to him. He carefully pushed the leather pants down to his hips and bent over so Logan could see the show as his fingers stretched and prepared him to receive the plug. Logan enjoyed watching Remy work the cool lube into his own ass and use two fingers to stretch and pleasure himself, the cock ring ensured he wouldn't come prematurely, what he had in store he knew Remy would love.

Once the plug was inserted and the harness locked in place Remy pulled the pants back up and fastened them closed. Logan smiled as he watched Remy settle back down, trying to find a position that would ease the pressure but alas there was none. He handed Remy the cuffs next, and they were snapped on to each wrist and ankle but not locked together yet. There were only two more things Logan wanted to put on his pet before they left, to make sure he obeyed. First thing was first, he slipped the auburn colored leather collar onto Remy's throat and tightened it just enough so it blended with his throat.

Remy jerked back slightly when Logan pressed the ball gag to his mouth. He got a slap to the back of the head, not hard only enough for him to realize Logan wasn't going to take any disobedience. Remy sat still to allow the ball to be pressed into his mouth and carefully buckled behind his head. Logan pulled Remy's lose hair out of the way so he wouldn't accidentally pull it.

Remy knew that all this set up was going to lead to showing off at the club they were bound to go to. There were a couple clubs both men frequented and they knew most of the other men there too, had formed a sort of trust between a few of them as well.

Logan smirked as he had Remy ready and pulled the boy's hands behind him and locked them in place, "Yer gona learn a lesson tonight about lying to me about going out to a club alone." Logan chuckled at the wide eyed expression Remy gave him. "You think I wouldn't have found out? Sam knew I wouldn't like ya foolin around just like he doesn't like his pet foolin around, so he gave me a heads up last night when ya showed up at The Obsidian last night, and unclaimed too." Logan used the term 'unclaimed' by meaning Remy didn't wear any visible markings showing that he was already claimed by a master.

Remy knew he'd been caught, and knew he had no choice but to endure the punishment he was going to get. He let Logan snap the leash onto the collar and followed him out to his jeep.

The ride was pleasantly quite because of the ball gag stopping up Remy's mouth, and Logan enjoyed the silence and the cigar he was smoking. And before he knew it, they were at the night club he wanted to take Remy to. It was one where they knew many of the men that worked there, but it wasn't that that made Remy shiver, it was the promise of what he knew was waiting for him down in the dungeon.

The club around them was pulsating with music and Remy could almost get lost in the music…almost. Except for the insistent tugging on his throat and the fact he was being led into the back of the club to the stares that led down to the dungeon area where all the darker fantasies became real.

They stopped at a curtained entry way and the muscle at the door pulled the curtain aside. Logan nodded and he looked at the beautiful creature being led on the leash. He smirked, "Cute one Logan, if ya need any help with him…" Both men could ear the offer in the trailed off sentence.

"Don't worry Sven, if I need any help I'll give ya a call." Remy swallowed at the promise in that, he wouldn't put it past Logan to invite the tall bruiser in on the fun. Not that Logan would let Sven fuck him, oh no only Logan was allowed up Remy's ass. But that didn't mean Sven couldn't do other things, or things Remy could do to Sven.

Remy was brought out of his musings as Logan led him down the steps. Remy did his best to keep his footing, he knew if he tripped Logan would be there to catch him, but he despised being ungraceful in Logan's presence.

Remy shivered as he caught the tail end of a whimper as some slave was spanked. The door to the dungeon opened for Logan and he pulled Remy though. They were greeted by a few of the other men being serviced by a number of other slaves, all men, but Remy came to a halt when the man he had gotten to know as Steve came over to Logan. "Well I didn't expect you two this early; just a second and the stocks will be empty for you."

Logan smirked. "Thank's Steve, I may need yer help tonight. The boy went out last night without any markings to a club and I gotta punish him, but I'm not quite sure how to go about it."

"Oh may I suggest our selection of floggers tonight? If you think that he won't take the punishment if you do it you could always let me take care of him." Steve suggested.

Remy's eyes widened, he knew Logan was seriously considering it because they both trusted Steve in things like this. Logan rubbed his chin. "That may not be such a bad idea Steve; the kid could use someone else holding the leash for a change."

Steve led them over to the stocks used to whip and spank disobedient slaves. It was set up so that the slave's legs could be chained a bit farther then shoulder width apart to two vertical posts, and stretched across those was a long bar that the slave could be bent over on. Above were straps that could be stretched down to shackle the slave so he couldn't get away. Logan led Remy over to the device and he gulped.

Before Logan did anything, Remy's boots and pants came off, showing off the harness for all to see. Steve assisted Logan in securing Remy's feet to the stocks. Standing back up Logan gave Remy a smack on the ass and he whimpered at the contact. He stood still while the two men unhooked the cuffs holding his hands down and divested him of his shirt and tank.

"I tell ya Logan, this one is worth it all. What I wouldn't give to have him." Steve mentioned while each man took one or the other wrist and stretched Remy forward to hook the cuffs to the straps hanging down from the ceiling. Remy noted, somewhere in the back of his fogged mind, that his genitals fit nicely in an indention in the wood he was now bent over.

Logan began to move away, as others came over into the setting area around the stocks to observe the show. "Well, he's mine Steve, but ya can punish him for me tonight. I think I wana set back and watch." To emphasize that, Logan plopped down in one of the overstuffed leather chairs and got comfortable.

"Gladly Logan." Remy heard Steve say as he moved around him. He whimpered low in his throat to try and get Logan's attention, but got nothing in return. His master was ignoring him because he'd been very bad and now he was going to reap the rewards of his disobedience.

Steve moved around in front of Remy where there were many different paddles, whips, and floggers hanging in a range of sizes and lengths. He watched as Steve ran his fingers though a variety of floggers looking for the right one when he selected one with a good 8 inches of length to the leather strips. "I always loved it when you brought this one around Logan, I absolutely love his eyes." Steve mentioned as he went around behind Remy, he knew he was only stalling because he wanted Remy to anticipate when the first set of lashes would come down. "And his body is to die for."

"Don't I know it." Logan responded somewhere from Remy's left. Remy began to turn his head to search his master out but got a tap to that side of his head, warning him that he was in enough trouble as it was, and went back to staring at the floor.

All in all he didn't mind so many people watching, he had always been a vain creature and enjoyed the attention, how ever he may get that attention didn't matter. He knew just how desirable he was and he knew, down here in the dungeon, who held the real power.

Giving control over to your master may make you believe it is the master who is in charge, but really the one holding the power is the sub. All he has to say is one word, or even one gesture, and the game ends. But Remy has never had to call the game with Logan. His master always knew his limit, exactly how much he could take before ending what ever it was he was doing. And that is why Remy trusted Logan so much to now be stretched across a whipping stock waiting for another man to turn his ass red for his master's enjoyment.

Don't doubt for a moment that Remy wasn't enjoying it either, what ever Logan planned to do to him he knew he would end up fully fucked and sated by the end of the night. And what ever made him exhausted enough to need help off the stocks was good enough for him.

The first blow landed without preamble and was followed by a set of blows that left him whimpering behind the ball in his mouth. Not once did he need to consider calling the game, because he knew Steve knew how far to go.

Somewhere around the 10th or 11th blow Remy opened his eyes to see Logan in front of him. He was shocked to feel the ball gag being unbuckled and once it was removed he worked his jaw a moment before stopping and letting Logan massage the aching joint in his large hand. The warmth was lovely and he closed his eyes.

The blows resumed and Remy gasped as his eyes flew open. "Tell me your sorry pet." Logan mumbled only for Remy to hear. "I want to hear you're sorry for going out unmarked like that."

There was a pause while Remy closed his eyes against the next few blows only to open them again and stare at his lover. "Je Suis Maître Désolé, didn't mean it!" He cried out when a couple more blows were laid on his already burning ass. "Weren't t'inkin, me. Was lookin fo a birthday present fo y', maitre, I… Ahhh…. I weren't gona be out dat long, Remy sorry maitre."

Logan held up his hand to Steve and he froze right in the middle of bringing down another blow. He moved away setting the flogger down. Logan knew his pet was telling the truth, he could smell a lie a mile away, and his boy was being as truthful as the day was long. He took Remy's face in his hands and lifted it up so that they were looking at each other. "That's all you were doing?"

"Mais oui! Remy, he get offers sure. Didn't give any o' dem a second look. Mais… now dat I t'ink o' it I probably woulda had an easier time had I had yer collar on, maitre." Remy couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

Logan couldn't help himself, he closed the distance and sealed his lips against Remy's. He could never get enough of the thief's mouth; it was always so spicy sweet he could kiss him all day long. When he pulled away he decided that his pet deserved a nice reward. "You shoulda went out marked, pet, but I should have let ya explain yer actions before I decided to punish you."

Remy's eyes twinkled some, showing Logan that he appreciated the spanking as much as Logan knew he would. "Merci maitre, Je t'aime." Remy watched as his master moved around behind him, and lifted his hips just a bit to show Logan how ready he was, the plug in his ass insured he was slick and ready to be taken. With a gasp and a moan, Logan gently slid the plug from its warm home and replaced it with his own rock hard cock. He had really enjoyed the show put on by his boy and Steve.

It didn't take long to bring Logan off, with the clench of the tight heat he was in, and the sweet words his boy was babbling he didn't last very long. At the last second he brought his hand around and with a flick of his wrist, the cock ring trapping Remy's cock snapped off and he came in a flood of emotions, most of them not his own.

As Logan pulled from Remy's lose channel he slumped in his bonds, too tired to hold himself up at all. He could hear his boss moving around and then heard him talking to Steve. "Do me a favor and take him into one of the rooms and tie him between the posts at the end of the bed. If ya want ta use his mouth go ahead, he gives head like an angel."

Steve smiled. "Sure Logan, is he gona behave himself?"

"If he doesn't just let me know, I've been needing an excuse to punish him real good." Logan chuckled as he gathered up Remy's clothes and his bag of tricks.

Steve moved around Remy, first cutting his feet lose, and then got under his arms and released them. He let the young man slump on him and he chuckled. "Your master rid ya hard huh. Don't worry; I'll take care of ya real good."

Remy could only managed an 'mmm' in response as he felt one of his arms pulled over Steve's shoulder and he was half drug to one of the privet rooms in the back. Steve laid him on the bed to rest while he got the things ready for his next set of bondage. He knew first hand that pets needed some time to recoup after each session.

Remy registered the sound of water running and felt his head being lifted. Steve held Remy's jaw in his big hand and held a straw to his lips, one that led into a glass full of cold water. "Slowly, don't need ya choking on this."

After Remy too a long drink of the water he laid his head back down. "Ya musta been readin Remy's mind, cher."

Steve chuckled ruffling his mass of silky red hair. "Remember I got a pet too. I know how he gets sometimes, jus a finicky as you probably are." He winked. "Now, are ya rested up enough yet? I gotta get ya ready for Logan before he gets here."

To answer his question Remy sat up and offered up his already cuffed wrists. Steve chuckled and pulled him up to his feet. Steve moved him to the end of the bed and stood him between the two posts and cuffed him spread eagle between them.

Before his wrists were secured, though, Steve sat him down on the bed and he gave a surprised yelp as his warmed ass hit the cool satin sheets. "But first how about a little play hmm?"

Remy looked up at him with mischief, "Remy glad to, cher." Remy replied as he reached out and freed Steve's cock from the confines of his leather pants. "Where is Jace t'night anyway?"

"Caught a bad cold last night, he made me come in and not fuss over him but I plan on getting off early to go tend to him." Steve replied as he stood still for Remy to use his mouth on him."

"Oh, y' gona get off real early cher." Remy heard the rumble of a chuckle from Steve at the lewd joke. Remy held Steve's cock still while taking the head slowly, using his tongue to stimulate him before taking the rest of his cock on fully, letting it slide down the back of his throat until his nose was buried in dark pubic hair.

Remy made sure to swallow and relax his throat so he wouldn't choke around the large member and let Steve set the pace. "Logan was right; you do give head like an angel." Steve gasped as he started to fuck Remy's mouth in earnest. With Remy's talented tongue it didn't take long to get him off, and when his orgasm crashed around him he noted that Remy swallowed every drop before letting the limp member slip from his mouth.

After cleaning Remy up, and giving him another long drink of cold water, Steve stood him back up and cuffed him to the posts so he didn't have much movement. Grabbing one of the larger butt plugs Steve lubed it up before groping Remy's harnessed genitals. "Lean forward." And Remy did just that to get more pressure from Steve's hand; he noted that Steve must have had much practice with a sub, with the way he did things to make the sub do whatever he wanted.

Remy felt the plug being pushed into his anus and relaxed as it was shoved home. The harness snapped on so that it couldn't be pushed out and it left him shivering and wanting more.

"Have you ever used a panel gag?" Steve asked as he rummaged around for what he was looking for.

"Oui, when Logan want me t' be real ready fo him…" Remy replied.

He saw Steve come around in front of him with said panel gag complete with the small dildo that was meant to gag the helpless sub. Remy had to admit that this was among his favorite because it felt like he was being used from both ends. He gave no struggle as Steve pressed it into his waiting mouth and buckled it behind his head, being sure not to snag his long auburn hair. "I wasn't joking to Logan when I said I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat. I absolutely love your eyes, they are very expressive."

He gave Remy a pat on the ass before leaving him there alone to think about what Logan was going to do to him next. Remy slumped in his restraints, letting them support him. He was hard and ready for what ever his master wanted to do to him, and just thinking about what he was getting Logan for his birthday hade him even harder.

* * *

He and Logan both had apartments in the city, a place to go to get away from the mansion, or as Remy had affectionately called it, the House of Angst. But since being together they had decided to get an apartment for the two of them. So instead of the separate apartments, they had a two bedroom flat that had everything they'd need when getting away for a weekend.

Remy looked at the boxes that had been delivered to the apartment, Logan was away on a mission that needed his kind of expertise so that gave Remy plenty of time to set up the surprise. He never thought, however, when he ordered the things off the internet that a number of them would require assembly.

He supposed that it was good that they did, he didn't need the neighbors spreading rumors about the equipment delivered to the apartment, all of which he ordered off his favorite BDSM website.

The pieces he had ordered were a number of furniture, bondage bed, spanking bench, stocks, and a box full of varying lengths of chains and locks. In another box he found different lengths of stretcher bars, floggers, paddles, and whips. All of it perfect for the play room he was planning on setting up in the extra bedroom. Replacing the regular bed with the bondage bed, and screwing the St. Andrew's Cross firmly to the wall, after finding the studs behind the dry wall.

He secured a few racks on the walls in positions that wouldn't interfere with the other equipment that would soon find its way into the room. All of them had pegs on which he hung all the stretcher bars and spanking tools.

Remy spent the next half hour securing attachment points all over the room, on the ceiling, mostly into studs that lined it. The one thing he was most proud of was the crank that would be able to secure the sub in a variety of positions. Weather bound, bent over, and his hands raised behind him as high as they'd go, or stretched out fully and hanging from his wrists. This resided right in the center of the room to allow access around the sub at all times.

The next thing Remy brought into the room to position was the spanking bench that would be able to convert into many different positions to bind the sub to. Next came the bondage chair that went next to the bed and finally the sling in the corner.

In the closet was a built in dresser and hangers for many different things. In the drawers were a lot of the toys which he and Logan already owned, now all had their own place and drawer to be in. Said toys ranged from a variety of sizes of dildos, butt plugs, ball gags, panel gags, ring gags, and anal beads.

When the final pieces were in place Remy finally took a break from the room, being in there around all the equipment had started to really get to him. It was bad enough that the harness firmly snapped to his cock and balls kept him hard until Logan returned to remove it, but being around all that without Logan there to use it on him had frustrated him to no ends.

Rummaging around for a beer, Remy took a moment to touch the collar at his throat. It wasn't very wide, only about an inch; it could easily be mistaken for a simple choker necklace. The D ring was placed in front with a small silver tag hanging down. On it was his name and Logan's address just in case he were to ever get 'lost'. It was the one that Logan required he wear when ever he left the mansion or the apartment.

Remy still liked the collar that had the tiny bear charm in bondage on it. He thought it was cute and loved the reaction he got from everyone around the mansion when they saw it. They only ever chalked it up to his weird tastes.

Remy sat back to take a look at his handy work. He decided that his boss was going to really enjoy this little set up, besides this he also had a birthday cake waiting in the fridge, a spicy Cajun catfish dinner, and a few gifts he'd gotten Logan besides the new play room.

Closing the door to the new play room, Remy grabbed the ribbons and made the door look like a package and smiled. He expected Logan back that night so he had some preparing to do.

* * *

Logan sniffed just before he inserted his key to the door of his and Remy's apartment. He smelled the Cajun behind the door, but he could smell that Remy was excited and eagerly awaiting his return. He couldn't blame him, he was eager to get back to his pet too.

Opening the door and getting inside, Logan smelled the dinner before anything else. His stomach growled in response and he smiled seeing Remy coming right out of the kitchen to meet him.

Both exchanged a long kiss before Remy took Logan's bag. "Dinner's jus bout ready cher." He said before going to deposit the single duffle bag in the bedroom to be unpacked later.

"See ya been busy pet." Logan said as he made his way to the table that was already set up and waiting.

"Oui, maitre." Remy responded as he took his place at the stove to finish up the food quickly before dishing it up and setting it down. "Happy birthday Logan." He smiled as he sat down.

"I thought I told ya I don't need nothing special." Logan said as he dug into the catfish. It was delicious, as his boy's cooking usually was.

"I know cher, but wanted t' do somet'in special fo ya. Dats all." He ate as well, he just couldn't wait to get to giving Logan the first gift.

Thankfully that didn't take long as Logan was ready to maul his boy, and Remy could tell. After successfully finishing dinner, at least, he got up. "How bout I give y' yer present now, I bet y' find plenty of ways t' use it." Remy put the dishes in the sink before leading Logan down the hall.

"That sounds promising boy." Logan grumbled as he followed Remy, enjoying watching his boy's ass sway and bunch. They stopped at the door to the spare bedroom and Logan eyed the ribbons curiously. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, I guess y' jus gona haveta open it an find out cher." Remy winked and leaned against the wall and waited for Logan to open the door and find what he had inside.

Logan eyed Remy for a moment before putting his hand on the doorknob and paused. "Nothings gona jump out at me if I open this right?"

Remy laughed, remembering a few of the pranks he had pulled on Logan before and at the time they were hilarious. But Logan took it out on his ass later. "non cher, it's all legitimate, I promise."

Logan paused only for a second longer to eye Remy before turning the knob and opening the door. He stepped inside and was sure his jaw would have hit the ground if it were possible. "Holy Fuck"

"Umm… I dunno if it's holy…" Remy laughed at Logan's reaction. "I hope ya like it cher. Cause I had no idea dat dere was some assembly required when orderin dis off de internet."

Logan grabbed Remy by the hair, always loving how well it doubled as a leash, and mocked annoyance. "I should beat yer sweet ass red for this boy. I didn't give you permission to mess with the apartment like this."

For a moment Remy was actually scared that Logan didn't like the play room, he thought that it would be a great thing so they didn't have to go out and use the club's equipment to have fun. But when he saw the look of unadulterated lust in Logan's eyes he figured out the game.

"Non maitre, y' didn't. Remy weren't t'inkin is all. Don't punish him. Remy clean it all up." Remy got to his knees instantly and let Logan manhandle him.

"You had better, or I'll let Steve have ya for a week and you probably won't be able to set down for a month after." Logan looked around the room; this surprise was something that just stunned him to no ends. The lengths that Remy had gone though to give him something like this warmed him to the core. After their little play session he was going to give Remy the best back rub he'd ever had and bring him breakfast in bed.

The first problem he had to get past, though, was what to use first. There were so many options he was having a hard time deciding what to do to his boy. He finally chose the St Andrew's cross attached to the wall and pushed his boy face first to the frame. "Strip and make it snappy, I don't want to be kept waiting."

While Remy was busy getting his clothes off in a hurry Logan examined the many attachment points and chains about the room. It certainly would make it so that he could tie Remy in many positions, which he knew the Cajun thief was capable of, and use him. He opened the door to the closet, remembering there was a built in dresser in it, and wasn't surprised to see all their toys organized in the many drawers. Logan had always thought Remy was a bit obsessive compulsive when it came to organization, but he was glad for it because now it wouldn't be hard at all to locate the particular toy he wanted.

Logan selected a paddle, a flogger, and a butt plug he knew would drive his boy insane, and by the time he turned back around to begin he saw that Remy was stripped down naked, save for the cock and ball harness and the wrist and ankle cuffs. He also noted with approval that Remy was wearing the same collar that Logan had put on him before he had left for the mission. That was another point at which Remy would be rewarded tonight.

Remy's eyes were properly downcast waiting for his master's word. Logan had been trying to get Remy to look at him more often instead of looking at the floor, he loved Remy's eyes. They were so exotic and beautiful. But experience had taught Remy that more than enough people were freaked out by his eyes so he never really looked anyone in the eye, unless they really pissed him off and then the person was probably going to die anyway.

"Assume the position pet." Logan didn't need any more description than that and Remy was in motion, facing the St Andrew's cross, putting both hands at the wall and waited. Logan came up behind and kicked Remy's legs apart a little more and nodded approvingly.

He came up behind Remy and pushed his body against Remy's back. Logan leaned in to nip at an ear lobe while speaking to him. "I love the play room Rems. There are no words to really express how much this surprised me and how much I love it."

Remy shivered, glad his boss had decided to speak to him about that at the moment. Usually they never broke the game unless something important came up.

Securing Remy's hands above him and to the side, to the cross that was so well anchored to the studs in the wall, Logan took a moment to appreciate the Cajun's body. He had always had a feeling that among the other mutants, that Remy was part cat. Having seen Remy in battle doing his little acrobatic stunts and always manage to land back on his feet, Logan was sure of his assessment.

Logan ran his hands down Remy's back and enjoyed the shiver and shake that he caused. He so did enjoy playing with Remy. He finally made it down to Remy's feet and attached a spreader bar to keep his boy's legs apart a good 36 inches. He knew Remy was flexible enough that it wouldn't bother him too much.

Logan came up behind his lover, running his hands along the stretched muscle and skin. "Do you remember our first date?" He grabbed a hand full of red locks, pulling Remy's head back so that he could see the demon eyes.

"Was de best day of ma life." Remy responded to the question.

(Flash back)

Logan looked at Remy dancing out on the dance floor, rubbing against anyone he came close enough to. There were a number of men eyeing him as if they meant to make him their pet. Well, that wasn't something Logan was going to let happen. He'd had his eye on the kid for too long to let some other man come along and spoil his fun. All he had to do was get the balls to actually follow though…

Finishing off his long neck, and putting down the bills for it, Logan shoved away from the bar and headed in the direction of said Acadian. Never would you catch Logan dead on a dance floor rubbing against anyone, but he just had to make an exception this time, steak a claim before the other vultures moved in.

Looking over the sleek lines of Remy's body, Logan couldn't help but compare his beauty to the Yukon. The valleys and peaks of his abs were just as strong and sharp as the mountain range.

Logan slid into place behind the Cajun and put his arms around him. Remy jumped and turned to see who had joined him and was shocked to see that Logan had actually joined him to dance. "Logan? Mon Ami y wana dance wit Remy?"

Logan winced at the third person. Spending so much time with Remy, especially now after he'd returned from Antarctica, he'd learned that was Remy's way of distancing himself from people so he couldn't be hurt as badly when he was eventually tossed aside. Logan wasn't going to ever let that happen again. He'd been supper pissed when he'd returned from Japan to find out that Rogue had left the young man there in the cold waist land to die. She should have been ashamed she'd treat a team mate like that, that all the team would treat him like that during the trial, let alone a lover. None of them had any excuse, in Logan's opinion, they all did things they weren't proud of, and yet they so easily condemned Remy for a few mistakes he'd made when he was young.

"Yeah, I want to dance with ya Remy." He scooted closer and gave a death glare to any man that got too close to his prize. Damn was he actually growling?

Remy felt the vibrations of the growl from Logan's chest and leaned into it a little. He would give anything for any kind of human contact. Living out in the boat house he had absolutely no human contact and he craved it just like he craved his cigarettes. Being empathic he just needed it all that much more than anyone else and so far he'd been shut out and abandoned by everyone on the team.

Well, everyone except Logan…

Remy was speechless when Logan had pounded on the door to the boat house and demanded the young man go out with him to a bar for a drink. Remy didn't think much of it, except Logan being kind to him. Logan had been really good to him lately, especially after his return from Antarctica. He was so very grateful he wasn't sure how he'd be able to repay Logan for it.

It was getting late and he knew that Logan would want to go back to the mansion soon, and Remy dreaded the moment. He'd have to shack back up in the boat house and be forgotten about again until the next time Logan needed a drinking partner. But right now, feeling that hard body sliding against his back dancing, he'd do anything to get this close again.

Remy was just thinking about asking Logan about when he wanted to head back, he would have never had the mind to go back early and would have been happy staying out all night before the trial, when someone came up to him while he wasn't paying attention and asked what he had to do to get Remy for a night.

Remy was about to open his mouth and deflate the would-be customer when Logan spoke up. "Take a hike bub, the kid is with me and I don't share."

Remy wasn't sure who was more shocked by the claim, the man or Remy himself. The man immediately backed off and Remy turned to look at the shorter Canadian, mouth a-gape ready to ask what he was talking about when Logan spoke first. "C'mon, this place is getting too crowded. How about we head somewhere else." Without letting Remy reply in the positive or negative, he grabbed the Cajun's wrist, in a grip that said he wasn't taking no for an answer, and cleared a path to the door with a few well placed growls.

Remy usually would have the mind to know what to do with such attention, but right now he was grateful for the attention as much as he wanted to be Logan's forever. The strength of Logan would be perfect a lover for someone like him.

"Where'd y' have in mind, mon amour?" Remy asked

"I was thinking of stopping at a liquor store for a bottle or two of something strong, probably Jack Daniels, and heading back to the boat house, just the two of us. We got some talking to do." Logan grumbled as they finally made it out of the throng of people and out the door into the cool night air. They'd only brought one bike with the, and it was Logan's, so Remy waited for the older man to get on before he swung his leg over and got on behind.

"Dat sounds good 'nough fo me." Remy replied close to Logan's ear, Remy could catch the hints and signals Logan was throwing out, how ever subtle they were. The man had something important to say to Remy and he wasn't going to say it in front of a bunch of people that didn't deserve to hear such a conversation.

As soon as the liquor was picked up, Remy lost track of time and was sad to see that they had arrived at the mansion. Logan was just punching his code to the gate when he came out of his thoughts. He really wasn't looking forward to coming back to the mansion, he just felt like wanting to get lost somewhere and stay lost.

As soon as Logan parked his bike he made sure Remy didn't wonder off without him and hurried him back to the boat house before he could get a look at the mansion or anyone who may be in it. The boy needed to get his confidence back before integrating himself back into the team. Logan was going to make sure he got what he needed.

First thing he needed an attack plan, decide exactly witch angle he wanted to take this from. In all consideration Remy really needed someone to possess him, to prove that he wasn't going to be tossed away ever again. But on the other hand he needed the tender loving care he'd always been denied, especially by Rogue. Now that Logan really put thought into it he could see why Remy was so adamant about loving Rogue. The reason was it was safe to love her, they could never really touch and perhaps to some extent he loved the idea of loving Rogue. But in the end he had only gotten burnt again. Well, it was going to be the last time.

Logan led the way to the boat house, the place the Cajun had been calling home ever since he returned from the deep freeze, and stopped at the door. This was something else he was going to have to attack too; the way Remy was living was absolutely unacceptable. Rubbing his chin Logan opened the door and waited for Remy to enter the dreary room first. Enough was enough of Remy living like a recluse, he knew spiders that were more active, he was going to go into town tomorrow and find them a nice apartment to share when they weren't being part of the team.

Logan wasn't even sure that anyone considered Remy part of the team, besides Logan and perhaps the professor and Scott. But then Scott was the team leader and he knew his place as well as the place of the others. And perhaps Jean, because she was an telepath that understood what Remy went though.

Setting the bottle down Logan went over to make a fire in the fire place; he knew how much Remy hated the cold, now more than ever. He looked back at Remy who'd taken a seat on the couch and got out his smokes. Well, it was now or never…

"Remy I've been thinking…" Logan began.

"Dat's a dangrious t'ing fo eder of us, cher." Remy replied as he concentrated on lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag.

"I'm being serious Rem… you've been a shut in too long, especially now that Rogue doesn't seem to care anymore… Someone has to care about ya and… well… I wana be that someone." Logan got out before he could regret never saying the words.

Remy's red demon eyes looked up to Logan from his cigarette, forgetting that he was lighting it with his favorite Zippo, and burned half of it away. "What, cher?"

Logan got up walking over to the couch and sat down, enjoying the crackling of the fire, and looked into the demon eyes that he'd admired for so long. "I want to make you mine. Rogue didn't know what she was giving up, because I promised myself that as soon as you decided you were done breaking up and making up with her I was going to make my move. I should have done it a long time ago but I swear if you would trust me I will never break your heart like she did."

The smoldering cigarette fell from Remy's mouth. "Y… Y' really mean it cher? Y' want Remy?"

"First off, quit with the third person, or do I have to put this on you and order you to stop?" Logan produced a leather collar he'd been considering giving to Remy as the first gift when they became lovers, while stepping out the still smoldering cigarette butt that had fallen to the floor.

Remy eyed the collar and swallowed before reaching out and taking the soft leather between his fingers and looked up to Logan. All he saw was sincerity and jumped on top of the burly Canadian with a long passionate kiss and that was all the answer Logan needed.

(End Flashback)

Logan paused in his paddling of Remy's back side; it was a nice cherry red and decided to stop. He dropped the paddle and grabbed both cheeks in his hands, causing a soft yelp from Remy who was now strapped to the spanking bench he'd bought just for Logan's enjoyment.

"Who's your master"

"You are, maitre." Remy gasped as his sore ass was grabbed again.

"I love the room Remy, its perfect. And for that I think you deserve a bubble bath, a back rub, and dinner in bed." Logan said as he leaned over to Remy, letting the buckles of the straps go so that he could get up.

Logan pulled Remy into a kiss and got him into their bedroom and sat him on the bed and chuckled when he yelped when his sore ass hit the soft cool satin sheets. Laying Remy back he smiled. "Stay here and I'll get the bath going."

Remy watched Logan go to their adjoined bathroom to start the bath and smiled to himself. Saying yes to Logan was the best decision he'd ever made. Rogue wasn't happy that he'd moved on, she would have preferred he pined after her for the rest of his life. But it felt liberating to be able to let go and give Logan the power to make all the decisions in their game play, and only call the game if Logan ever did something he didn't like.

Remy watched Logan's back as he prepared the bubble bath. At first when their relationship started it was only a mutual beneficial arrangement. Logan needed someone to help heal his bleeding heart and Remy needed someone to protect him and cherish him. But now he could honestly say that he loved Logan with all his heart now, and where ever Logan was, was where his heart called home.


End file.
